


Purification

by Malec2008



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, amory needs a hug, brannon needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec2008/pseuds/Malec2008
Summary: Original work!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Welcome back to my profile if you've been here before. For once I'm posting an original work, something that has nothing to do with Voltron. Please read and enjoy.
> 
> Leave a comment and/or a kudos!!!
> 
> -Malec <3

I walked through the doors of the school, heading straight for my locker and the tall figure that was leaning against it with a battered paperback. Acting normal, just like I always did. After school I’d go to theatre, I’d meet Brannon. Then I’d carry out my plan. Everything would be completely natural. No one, especially not Bran would figure out my plan. That I planned to rid this school of all the scum. All the people who’d caused me the most pain. The people who’d tortured me the most before Brannon came about, making me alright again. If Bran found out it would practically be damnation. The purification would be complete despite all this and then all would be well. I only had two more stages to execute. Two more girls to find. The specifications made these two the hardest, that’s why I’d left them ‘til last. I made it to my locker and was jerked out of my reverie by Brannon.   
“Hey sweetheart, whatcha’ thinkin’ about?” Brannon pecked me on the cheek and peered at me with concern. He was a lanky guy and my average height made the difference even more obvious. Brannon’s dark brown hair was hanging over his hazel eyes. I swept the stray strands away before replying.  
“Hey, nothin’ much. Just a little stressed with all of these assignments school has been throwing at us.” I masked my emotions and only showed Bran what I wanted him to see. I loved him too much to let him know what I was doing. I opened my locker, grabbing my books and slipping my purification notes into the books I needed for class and shut the long metal door.   
“Let’s get this show on the road...I’m so done with this institution.” I murmured to Bran before he wrapped his arm around my waist and steered me in the direction of our first class. In my head I was trying to work out who my victim would be. 

*____________*_________________________*________________________*___________*

Blonde; check, lower caste popularity; check, loner; check. Half of my list done. One victim. It was a sight for sore eyes. She was a beauty. If I wasn’t a gay guy or a murderer she would’ve been the type of girl I looked for. It really was a shame she had to be killed. Having fallen ingloriously from the top level of high school popularity, she was now a loner. Someone with no friends. She was perfect. 

I met Brannon outside the theatre. He was, as always, leaning against the wall reading a book. Today, it was a battered copy of ‘Lord of the Flies’ - one of his favourites. I snuck up to him and wrapped my arms around him.   
“Let’s get out of here.” I muttered.  
“Mhmm...hang on let me finish this page.” Brannon didn’t look up, still absorbed in the world of fiction.  
“Hurry up! Places to be, people to see, let’s get this show on the road!” I bounced up and down slightly. Attempting to get him to hurry up.  
“Fine. Fine, I’ll read later. You’re a piece of work, you know that right?” Brannon was grinning. He grabbed my head and lead me toward my car. He refused to get his license, he claimed that I was forever his chauffeur. I opened my car door and got in, starting the engine. Making sure Brannon was safely inside, I drove out. 

*________*________________________*__________________*______________________*

I followed her soundlessly through the school’s dark corridors. After school clubs were finished, faculty had headed home. All was going to plan. She turned into her locker bay, like I knew she would. I was still unseen. She unlocked her locker. The mirror in the door reflected the dark lines of my face behind her. I crept up behind her. I unsheathed my knife and bought it up to her neck. She realised I was there now. I let it sit there for a few seconds, the terror sinking into her veins. The gratification of being one step closer to finishing this sinking in. I took a deep breath in and started cutting. The girl stiffened, the scream she emitted loud enough to wake the dead. As I got through her skin, blood flowed. Her struggling slowly lost strength and she sagged against my chest, the fight leaving her. She realised there was no use fighting, that she was going to die. When she finally stopped spasming, I got to work. I laid her down and made sure she was truly dead. I cut off her head, and sliced down her rib cage messily. I cut her intestines away from the rest of her digestive system and placed them in a halo around her severed head. I placed her heart in her locker, so someone got a nice surprise. Her liver was placed above her head with the intestines. My artwork was complete. 

*________*_______________*_________________*_________________*______________*

The next morning I picked Brannon up early. Honking my horn, he ran over and joined me in the car.   
“Hey, any reason you’re so early today?” He quirked an eyebrow.   
“Firstly, did you forget, you have hockey this morning?” I looked at him. “Secondly, there’s always time for studying.” I grinned when I saw his perplexed expression.   
“You? Studying?” He felt my forehead. “Are you okay? Do we need to take you to the hospital?” I looked at him trying to communicate that I was fine. I pulled out of the drive, starting the short second half of my drive to the school.  
“Haha...very funny.” 

We strolled through the double doors. I expected chaos, instead I was met with an almost eerie air of foreboding. Brannon parted with me and headed towards the hockey pitch, leaving me to my own devices. I decided to head to the library aiming to kill time and make use of the empty school. I walked past the locker bay where the murder had taken place last night. I surveyed the scene yet again. It looked plain disgusting in the light. Revulsion rolled in my stomach. How could I have done this? To an innocent girl? I regretted my decisions immediately. I had to stop this. Now. I stood for a few more seconds, debating my options. I made my way to the principal hoping he’d arrived. I was in luck. I spotted him just as he unlocked his door.   
“Sir!” I called out.  
“Amory?” Mr. Jones turned.  
“Sir...there’s something you should see.” I announced and pointed behind me.   
“Lead the way.” Mr. Jones gestured for me to show him. I walked to where the body lay. Guilt raining in on my consciousness. Mr. Jones broke the silence.  
“What is this? Some kind of Prank?”   
“No sir it’s more serious than that. It looks to me like someone decided to become Jack the Ripper.” I informed him, my voice barely a whisper. We turned the corner. Mr. Jones’ face paled.   
“Amory. Call the police.”

The cops rolled in. Sirens wailing. Guns blazing. School became chaotic. Brannon found me later hiding under the bleachers. He wordlessly sat down next to me and pulled me over to him.   
“I heard what happened? You okay?” Brannon said softly.  
“Bran...It’s my fault. She’s dead because of me. You weren’t supposed to know but I made a mistake and I’ve lost my humanity because of it.” I wailed.  
“No babe, no. It’s not your fault someone got into school and killed her.”   
“No! Bran. No...you don’t understand. It’s actually my fault. I killed her!”   
Brannon paled.   
“You’re joking.”   
“Bran! No I’m not...I don’t know what to do! I feel terrible...my judgment was lacking.” I sobbed into his chest.   
“O...okay. We can sort this out.” Bran tried to pull himself together.  
“I should turn myself in” I went to stand up, “that’s what we...I should do.”   
Brannon pushed me back down.   
“YOU’RE JOKING! YOU TELL ME ALL THAT, THEN YOU JUST WHAT?! YOU WANT TO JUST TURN YOURSELF IN? WHAT ABOUT ME? DO YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME AFTER YOU SPRING THIS ON ME?” He dissolved into angry sobs his facade falling briefly. “What about me Amory? I’d be left here. Waiting for you.” He whispered. I looked at him, his eyes were watery and held both concern and accusation.   
“Either way. I need to fix this. I can’t live like this.” I rose to my feet, taking Brannon with me. I dragged him out from under the grandstand and back toward the main building. We walked through the corridors, the police had departed with only one or two officers left behind to make sure that the students didn’t mess with the crime scene. I stood with Brannon in front of the locker bay where the fateful event had taken place. The body was no longer there, but the blood was. Brannon somehow relaxed slightly.  
“See…” I breathed. “This is what I did.”   
“Amory. This was you?” Brannon muttered. I turned to him, he had a soft smile on his face. He looked calm, almost as if he was proud.   
“Y-yes.” I observed.   
“Nice.” Brannon remarked and wandered away. I blanched. Why was he suddenly so calm, so proud of me? I pondered. This side of my boyfriend was one I’d never seen. I surveyed the scene again. Tears welling in my eyes yet again, broken sobs wracked my body. My hand covered my mouth attempting to stifle the remorse I felt. I suddenly heard footsteps come over to where I crouched.  
“Was she close to you?” A feminine voice came from somewhere to my left, a warm comforting hand came down to touch my back.   
“I-I...not exactly...In some ways she was.” I stammered quickly.  
“Well it seems that she was loved.” The women continued. My inner dam broke.  
“Th-this...this is all my fault.”   
“I’m sure it wasn’t. This is an extremely skilled copycat killer.” The female officer identified.   
“No! No you don’t understand! I don’t want to be called ‘skilled’. I want to go back and have never done this!” I yelled. Understanding lit her eyes. Her hands went to her gun and her radio simultaneously.   
“Got myself a code 154 here, I request back up immediately,” she radioed.   
“I won’t harm anyone. I just want to fix all of this.” I continued gushing.   
“Okay, okay calm down. We’ll fix this, it’ll be a fair trial.” I caught a glimpse of Brannon leaning on the wall behind the unknown officer, he was watching. Silent pride on his features. He nodded to me, blew a kiss and saluted walking away to let me deal with this on my own.   
“Thank you that’s all I wanted.” I sighed letting the women handcuff me. The last thing I saw before being taken away was the continuously loving and somehow proud gaze of my boyfriend.


	2. Epilogue

“Teenage Jack the Ripper wannabe Amory Miller was taken into custody earlier this week. He expresses deep regret and guilt for his actions, pleading guilty to his crimes.” The woman on the screen droned on. I shut it off. I didn’t want to hear about anymore about Amory. I was immensely proud of him for his handy work - it was something I’d only dreamt of doing in the depths of my psyche. I was also proud of the fact he’d owned up. His cell had been dreary and cold when I’d gone to see him earlier that day. His shockingly bright green eyes being the only colour in the room. The only thing worth looking at had been him. That image was burnt into my brain. My boyfriend. The murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> should be posting soon on my Shklance fic, if you haven't read it please do!!!! It's a ride!!!
> 
>  
> 
> -Malec


End file.
